harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Basic things you'll see around the wiki *Source Mode: This page shows the codes instead used to format the content. If the editor pops up instead of a whole page, it will accessed by the drop-down menu next to cancel. *Visual Mode: Most pages appear in this form when editing. *SubPages to a Main Page can be created quickly by clicking on create new page and inputting the mainpage and subpage titles separated by a /. For example: Frequently Asked Questions/General Questions. In this example, the General questions are a subpage of FAQ. Tabview These are the brown tabs. They originate from the code Actual Page Name|name-that-appears-in-tab and allow you to display one page in another page via tabs. It shows up in the FAQ and Raccolto pages. This code is edited in source mode. In the code, the vertical bar, |, separates the page name (as it in on the wiki) from what name you want to appear in the tab. Each new tab link goes on a new line. To keep things ordered, you can make the pages you want as tabs as subpages of a main page. These are indicated by a / in the name. For example, on a character page the main page would be the character name. The sub pages could be CharacterName/About, CharacterName/Inventory and CharacterName/Relationships. You can right click the brown tabs > open in new tab to open the subpage in a new window. You cannot nest this code, that is, the subpages that will be viewed cannot contain their own tabview code otherwise it will stick in a loop. Tabber Tabber is the green tabs. They originate from the code: |-|Heading 1=Content in tab |-|Heading 2=Content in tab 2 |-|Heading 3=Content in tab 3 |-|Heading 1=Content in tab |-|Heading 2=Content in tab 2 |-|Heading 3=Content in tab 3 This code is also only edited in source mode. The purpose of this code is to assign contents of this page a tab to be viewed under: the contents must exist on the page before to be separated out into the tabs. You can create something in the visual editor that usually pops up then switch to source editor to place them into the sections. Anything outside of the code will not be assigned tabs and be visible at all times. The |-| separates the tab names and content from eachother. Everything after the = will be viewed once the tab is clicked. You cannot nest a tabber code within another tabber code as the forces it to close early. It can however, be used on pages that will show up in a tabview. You can nest a tabview within the contents of a tabber code however. You can see it used on the Peripheral Islands subpage of Raccolto. Creating A character Page: These are the tools you can use when creating pages for your characters. You can look at existing pages via the PC's link to get ideas~ Character Info (infobox) This is an infobox that you can display the basic information of your character about! Just fill out the fields that you have information for. Character Info Template Sample View Fields that are not filled in will not show up. If you think you've got a handle on switching between the types of views, you can use the more complex but orderly Tabbed Character Infobox which can only be entered by copying the source code into source-view mode of your page. Heart Events (infobox) This is a tabbed infobox template that allows you to display the heart events for a character if so chosen. To keep the template from going all over the page (as infoboxes tend to do for now) you can create a table with the character name and then drag and (after inserting the template in visual mode) copy the infobox code in source mode into the appropriate table sections. You can also nest them within a tabber code if you wish. Heart Events Template Sample View If you think you've got a handle on switching between the types of views, you can use the more complex but orderly Tabbed Heart Events that you may use to display heart events, if you so wished~ To display multiple at the same time they would need to be placed into tables like before to stop them from going to the right. And like with the infoboxes of this type, it can only be entered by copying the source code into source-view mode of your page. Navbox (template) You can add this to your character pages to easily navigate between other characters as seen in any of the group NPC's pages.